


Will You Still Love Me

by saladbabie



Series: Salad's Parkner Week 2020 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parkner Week 2020, Time Travel, but not really because i cant write, i hate this, i rated this T for some swearing but i don't remember if there's any swearing, this really sucks i mean for real im so bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladbabie/pseuds/saladbabie
Summary: When Peter said his best friend’s name was Harry, he certainly wasn’t expecting to be meeting Harry Osborn. Harry Osborn, handsome, home from France, billionaire. Peter could tell too, though he’d hoped that eventually Harley would be comfortable around the other boy. To be fair, everyone was a bit like that the first time they met a billionaire, but after months, Peter could still sense the venom hiding in Harley’s voice every time he talked about Harry.Parkner Week 2020 Day 1: Time Travel AU
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Salad's Parkner Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Will You Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for day one of Parkner Week and i am not proud of it but it is here so  
> as always, come and join the [Parkner Discord](https://discord.gg/cxwUkVW) for cool people and cool conversations and server events, etc.  
> leave me a comment to boost my confidence >:(

Truthfully, Harley was thrilled about meeting Peter’s friends when they first started dating. He wanted to know Peter’s friends and family, he wanted to know everything about Peter from the get go. That is, until he actually met the best friend that Peter had talked about so much.  _ When Peter said his best friend’s name was Harry, he certainly wasn’t expecting to be meeting Harry Osborn _ . Harry Osborn, handsome, home from France,  _ billionaire. _ Peter could tell too, though he’d hoped that eventually Harley would be comfortable around the other boy. To be fair, everyone was a bit like that the first time they met a billionaire, but after months, Peter could still sense the venom hiding in Harley’s voice every time he talked about Harry.

Peter never really understood it. Sure, he may have been a billionaire, but he was still a person. Harry was always just Harry. He always thought it was because he’d known Harry since he was little, knew him since before he understood what a billion dollars really meant, but then he met Mr. Stark and it was the same. Still, he thought Harley would be the same considering how much time they both spent with Mr. Stark.

They first argued about it after a particularly rough patrol. Peter was exhausted, and Harry was on the phone. 

“Can we please talk about this in the morning?” Peter had huffed when Harley confronted him about it, “Harls, I’m so tired.”

“I just don’t get it.” Harley stepped to turn back on the light that Peter had just turned off, “You have time for your  _ billionaire boyfriend _ but not me?”

Peter stood from where he was sitting on the bed. “Are you kidding me? What’s your issue with Harry?” His fists clenched at his sides. 

“Jesus, Pete, why is he so important to you?”

“Harley, oh my god, he’s my friend. You know that.” Peter shoved past Harley into the darkened hallway.

“In case you forgot, I’m  _ actually  _ your boyfriend,” Harley argued. Only moments later did Peter lock himself in one of the tower’s guest rooms, refusing to continue the conversation. 

By morning, both boys were more than willing to put the argument behind them without another word. That is, until a month later when they argued about Harry again. Twice more they followed the same motions, growing increasingly tense even when they weren’t talking about Harry. Soon everything seemed to become about Harry. When Peter had to cancel plans last minute, he must have been going out with Harry instead. When Harley gets frustrated, it must be because he’s so worked up over Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry.

Peter was irritable to say the least. So often, they seemed to be frustrated or mad or upset. It felt like everything Harley did set him off, every moment for days was a groan or a sigh or an eye roll. Every word back and forth grasped thinly veiled frustration and malice.

“Focus, both of you!” Tony called out over the comms. They had to run out on a mission last minute. Peter had groaned internally when he realized who they were fighting: the Green Goblin, AKA Norman. Harley’s reaction, on the other hand, was much more verbal than Peter’s, making sure that everybody knew the goblin was Harry’s father, the father of Peter’s best friend.

Both were sloppy in their fight, distracted, and busying themselves with their own conversation. In fact, Tony was really doing most of the work and he hadn’t even come until he noticed how much trouble Peter and Harley seemed to be having. The boys were far too busy fighting each other to actually be able to fight the goblin.

“You know he’s just my friend! I don’t see why you can’t just trust me about this!” Peter called to Harley as he swung between buildings.

“I don’t trust  _ him _ !” Harley flew alongside Peter over the city, “Peter, he practically went to Beauxbatons! People like him think they’re above us, what do you think he wants with you?” Peter stilled on the rooftop. Harley only noticed a half second later and turned around in a sharp moment to land in front of Peter.

“You think I’m not worth his time?”

“Peter that’s not what I meant,” Harley sighed with regret dripping from his words. He opened the suit to step out. “I just, you know how people like him are. Pete, he’s lived in wealth his whole life.”

“Watch it, kid,” Tony warned over the comms.

“You know what, whatever.” Peter ripped his mask off, gripping it tight in his hand, “You clearly don’t trust me, you don’t trust him, whatever it is, figure it out.” Peter turned away from Harley and away from the fight.

“Peter,” Tony took the exact same tone for the second boy. With a huff, Peter pulled the mask back on and swung off the opposite side of the building. A three note ring in Harley’s ear told him that Peter had disconnected from their channel.

“He’s so stubborn,” Harley grumbled as he began to fly back towards the fight. “Whatever, I’m on my way back.”   
“No you are not,” Tony noted, “You are going to go find him before he does something stupid.” Harley groaned with indignance but ultimately decided that, yes, he probably should find Peter. He was mad, they both were, but he’d rather argue than have something happen to him.

Scanning the streets for his boyfriend swinging around, he caught sight of Peter shooting a web to turn a corner where Doc Ock had just emerged. Unsuspecting and thoroughly frustrated, Peter was too worked up to sense the villain just around the building. Ock fiddled with a device that Harley hadn’t seen before. A dark grey with a green core, he couldn’t be sure what sort of damage it would do and whether or not he’d test it on the unsuspecting Spider-Man turning the corner.

Harley dove down to grab Peter as he turned the corner. Catching him mid-swing just as he noticed Ock in the street, they both fell towards him in the street where he’d noticed the two. In less than a second, they were enveloped in green, falling for much longer than they should have been. They landed again on the same street, only it was dark and empty. Standing up gingerly, both boys looked to each other in confusion. While Harley was scanning the area for anyone hiding, any hidden tricks, Peter clumsily tapped him on the arm without even turning to look. When Harley turned to look, he saw Peter pointing silently to where an electric billboard sat at the top of a building.  _ The date on it was a month into the future. _ With a look, even one hidden behind their masks, they both knew what they needed to do. Wordlessly, they took off in the direction of the tower.

Hearts nearly beating out of their chests, they took their entrance from the landing pad on the roof where they usually enter when they’re in uniform. As they made their way down the staircase into the penthouse, their every step echoed of metal into the empty walls, filling the space with the cacophony of their running.

As they neared the door, and Harley reached out to touch the fingerprint lock, Peter grabbed his hand to stop him. The penthouse was just on the other side of the door, surely there would be people there, and Peter would have heard them first with his spider hearing. Behind the door, Harley could narrowly make out sniffling.

“I just can’t do this anymore,” it was Peter’s voice. His stomach dropped at hearing his own voice through the doors. “Harls,”

“Don’t call me that,” Harley’s voice shook with the amount of venom it was laced with, “You’re leaving me for him, aren’t you? You’re leaving me to run to him.”

It became abundantly clear to the both of them what was going on behind the doors that they leaned up against. They gave each other a horrified look before Harley turned away and took Peter’s hand in his own wordlessly.

“We always do this, that’s why we need to break up. Harley, neither of us are happy anymore.” Peter’s voice cracked miserably through the sentences. Harley could have sworn he felt his Peter’s hand grip just a little bit tighter.

“Fine, fine do whatever you want. You’ll tell yourself anything just to get it off your conscience,” Harley scoffed. Peter could hear his footsteps move towards the elevator. 

“Harley, wait,  _ please _ ,” Peter’s footsteps moved quicker than Harley’s in the same direction. “Come on, let me explain.” The voices were gone too far for Harley to hear, and Peter, not for the first time, wished he didn’t have enhanced hearing. He tuned out the conversation, understanding where it would end up.

Neither boy wanted to move. It wasn’t until Harley cleared his throat that they seemed

snapped out of their thoughts.

“We should, uh, we should go find Tony now,” he sputtered. Peter gulped down the lump in his throat and opened the door with ease. Despite how quickly the two were actually moving, getting through the tower felt like trying to swim in honey. They had a clear objective: find Tony and get back to their own time, but they couldn’t get their minds off of what they’d just overheard. They felt like they weren’t supposed to hear it, even though it was themselves speaking.

They waded their way through the thick air, sprinting through the halls of the tower until they were met with Tony’s personal lab doors. (It wasn’t much of a personal lab, though, when Peter and Harley spent so much time in there).

“I’ve been wondering when you’d get here. Thought he’d have sent you a little later, but Strange warned me that I’d be getting some boys out of time here soon.” He stood up from where he was crouched over on the workbench to take in the sight of the boys. “I’ve got her almost up and running, so you’ll be back soon. Now, I wish you could stick around and chat, lord knows I won’t be chatting with both of you in this time anytime soon, but I really ought to be sending you on your way as soon as this is stable.”

“You- you knew we’d be here?” Harley could barely breathe. Everything was happening too quickly, moving too fast for him to take in, not to mention how he’d just been sprinting through the halls of the tower and trying to keep up with his spider-enhanced boyfriend.

_ His boyfriend _ . 

They would need to fix that.

It only took twenty minutes before the device Tony had was up and running. Peter noticed it looked similar to the one Ock had used, but the core was a slightly different green, brighter than the other. Peter could feel its power without even looking at it,  _ he’d already been faced with it before _ .

“Alright, over here, both of you.” Tony ushered them into a clear area before pointing the device at them, “This should be a lot more pleasant than last time.”

There was no green mist, no period of falling, just appearance. Back in the same spot just as they’d left, in the middle of a battle. Green Goblin terrorized the city two blocks north, and Doc Ock just in front of them. Spider-Man and Iron Lad stood to attention, prepared to defend the city.

“We need to have a long conversation about us when we get home.” Harley took off into the air.

“Agreed,” Peter called as he shot a web towards the nearest building.

-

“I just, I know you’ve known him since you were little, and he has money. Peter, he has  _ everything _ , and he could give you the life I know I couldn’t.” 

Peter was taken aback. The confession came so abruptly while they were busy patching each other up.

“Harls, you’ve been by my side for years, Harry couldn’t replace that. You know I don’t care about what you have, Dearest. I care that you have  _ me _ .” Peter was kneeled in front of the bathtub where Harley sat on the edge. He gently stuck a bandaid (Spider-Man, of course) to a cut on his face.

“I just want to know that I have you. I’m sorry I took it out on you, and on Harry.” Harley looked away from Peter defeated. He  _ was  _ sorry, he was ashamed that it took him so long to realize. Peter was so much more important than a phone call, or a cruddy dad, or  _ a billion dollars _ . To Harley, Peter was everything.

“You’ve always got me.”


End file.
